Nunca Cresça
by M. Hufflepuff
Summary: Nunca cresça, isso poderia ficar simples assim.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence. Infelizmente!

* * *

_**Nunca Cresça**_

_por M. Hufflepuff_

* * *

Ele a observava de longe, mantendo a distância exata de seus olhos castanhos, evitando que ela descobrisse sua pequena obsessão por ela. Deixou de lado o fato de que eles conheciam-se há anos, e que sua amizade havia morrido com o passar deles. Era tortuoso vê-la quase todos os dias e não obter informações suficientes sobre sua vida para manter um contato mais íntimo. Algo que fosse além de um simples e seco "bom dia" que saía de seus lábios úmidos e pairava no ar, como a névoa de madrugadas congeladas.

Ridículo era ele se comportar como um adolescente, vigiando-a de longe. Já estava maduro o suficiente para manter atitudes mais respeitosas, e não passar o fim da tarde em cima de um telhado, esperando pela chegada dela.

Ela estava tão bonita.

E ela chegou.

Ele estava louco em imaginar que ela não lhe notaria ali, tão transparente quanto o céu e as nuvens a porta de sua janela. Ele a viu entrar no quarto, e derrubar seus pergaminhos pelo chão. Toda graciosa, ela fechou os olhos enquanto arrancava as sandálias dos pezinhos tão pequenos, que deveriam estar doloridos de tanto zanzar pela cidade em busca das missões que a Hokage lhe preparava.

_Ie, Tenten não era uma mulher delicada_. Nunca foi.

Ela sentou na beirada do futon, arrancando as luvas. Mãos tão pequenas que eram capazes de invocar e sustentar tantas armas poderosas e mortíferas ao mesmo tempo. Dedos curtos que sempre perdiam sangue para os pergaminhos. Neji sentia um pequeno apreço por eles, afinal, eram tão delicados.

Ela levou as mãos ao alto de sua cabeça, retirando a bandana, deixando o rosto livre de pesos. E para a surpresa e imensa curiosidade de Neji, ela passou a mão por trás da cabeça, segurando um de seus coques que sempre foram feitos com tanta firmeza. Agora, depois de um dia longo de trabalho, já estavam frouxos e caídos. Ela o desamarrava tão lentamente que fez as entranhas de Neji se remexerem.

Por fim, ele foi solto. E logo ela se encaminhou para o outro coque. Quando os cabelos finamente ficaram livres de suas mãos, Neji teve que mudar sua posição no telhado para não cair. Sentou-se e admirou. Admirou-a com tanta intensidade que sentia que poderia perfurar a moça com os olhos.

Neji nunca a havia visto sem os primordiais e habituais pares de coques. Seus cabelos passavam um pouco de seus ombros curvados, e tinha um aspecto ondulado, com ondas grossas percorrendo os fios castanhos. Ela cerrou os olhos enquanto se apoiava nos braços, esticando o corpo e girando a cabeça, num alongamento rotineiro.

Ele a fitou, esperando que a qualquer momento ela se levantasse e fechasse a janela, e quando o visse, lhe arremessasse uma kunai ou arma pior por lhe espionar. Tenten nunca teve um comportamento muito passivo.

Neji permitiu-se um meio sorriso quando a viu se jogar no fofo de seus travesseiros. Tenten ainda era uma mulher, acima de toda a sua posição dura e séria. Uma mulher, talvez uma menina presa a um corpo sensual e uma mente desalinhada, que deixava Neji maluco, pensando e remoendo sobre o que ela era, ou quem eles seriam juntos.

A verdade era que Neji jamais se aproximaria de Tenten com segundas intenções. Ao contrário do que ele mesmo pensava, não seria capaz de tomá-la para si se não usasse as palavras que ele odiaria usar. Neji era um homem do silêncio, onde as palavras mais virtuosas eram guardadas em seus olhos sem pupila, pálidos o suficiente para que se compreendessem seu desejo.

Neji notou uma mudança no ambiente quando Tenten se levantou abruptamente, e depois olhou diretamente para ele do fundo de seu quarto. Ele sentiu as bochechas corarem ao ser pego no flagra, mas agradeceu ao Sol de fim de tarde por manter um aspecto rosado no telhado, esperando que sua vergonha passasse despercebida por ela.

Um segundo depois, Tenten estava de pé, andando em direção à sacada. Os cabelos soltos balançavam conforme o vento acaricia seu rosto branco. Ela pulou a grade e logo estava em pé, ao lado de Neji. O Hyuuga não ousava olhar para ela. Mantinha os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, ainda fitando o quarto a sua frente.

A casa de Tenten eram um tanto longe do Clã Hyuuga, e tinha uma visão privilegiada do centro de Konoha. Era uma sensação confortável e amigável lembrar-se das caminhas que faziam juntos por ali, muitas vezes em silêncio. Talvez Neji estivesse experimentando a angústia da saudade de ter Tenten. A angústia de perceber que eles cresceram.

Sentiu-a sentar ao seu lado, as pernas cruzadas e os pés descalços a vista de Neji. Sua pequena mão pousou no ombro largo de Neji, e um turbilhão de sentimentos estourou no coração do rapaz. Algumas borboletas, que poderiam ser morcegos, voavam em seu estômago e, como se nunca ele a houvesse tocado, Neji teve medo de aterrissar seus olhos nas pupilas castanhas.

A mão delicada de Tenten apertou seu ombro, e ele temeu olha-la. Tenten deveria estar aborrecida pela audácia de Neji em espioná-la tão descaradamente. Mas era Tenten. Só Tenten. Ela jamais se irritaria por uma visita dele, não nos antigos tempos.

Neji não conseguia pensar direito quando estava perto dela. _Não nos últimos tempos_.

Sempre que se deparava com ela, não tinham tempo para conversar. Era apenas o trabalho, a rotina de passar dias sem vê-la e quando finalmente lhe anunciavam que tinham uma missão juntos, seu coração disparava. Como admitir isso para si mesmo? Como aceitar sua pequena paixão pela kunoichi? A amiga, colega de time, a mulher com quem não mais mantinha contato?

Neji desviou os olhos na direção oposta de Tenten. Sentia vergonha de si mesmo. Sentia-se patético em não saber como dizer a ela que sentia falta de sua personalidade temperamental, seus olhos sorridentes, sua boca rosada que lhe agraciava com os melhores sorrisos do Mundo. Neji sentia falta de treinar com ela, e fazer força para não tomar seu perfume como uma distração. Sentia falta de ouvi-la gritar com Lee e Gai. Sentia falta de roçar seus braços aos dela.

Por que eles cresceram tão rápido?

**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _**_(Oh querido, nunca cresça)_

**_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_** _(Nunca cresça, apenas fique assim pequeno)_

.

"Neji?"

Ele tomou a coragem que precisava para girar o pescoço em sua direção, mas ainda com os olhos baixos. Sentia-se se como uma criança perto dela. Um garoto que jamais havia conversado com uma mulher tão bonita, e que tremia dos pés a cabeça com a presença feminina tão próxima.

Ouviu a riso familiar dela, o que fez a fina pelagem de sua nuca eriçar. Gostava daquela risada marota. Levantou os olhos devagar, esperando por uma sessão de uma conversa que ele não gostaria de ter.

Neji e Tenten... Eles sempre se entenderam tão bem.

Ela nunca foi delicada. Ele nunca foi bom com palavras excessivas.

Ele finalmente fitou seu rosto por inteiro. Ela ria de olhos fechados, de um formato amendoado, que lhe passava a impressão de um sorriso. A boca semiaberta, rosada, tão pequena e curva. As pequenas sardas em marrom brincavam com seu nariz arrebitado, deixando-a numa posição tão infantil quanto a de Neji.

**_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up _**_(Oh querido, nunca cresça)_

**_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple _**_(Nunca cresça, isso poderia ficar simples assim)_

.

Seus olhares de encontraram firmemente. Os cílios de Tenten eram de um marrom brilhoso a luz do Sol, assim como a cor de seus olhos. Ela comprimiu os lábios, e apertou ainda mais a mão que pousava no ombro de Neji.

Tanto tempo havia passado entre eles. Tantas histórias que nunca aconteceram... Sonhos que foram perdidos numa alameda esquecida por Deus.

Neste momento que partilhavam juntos, eles sabiam o que queriam fazer. Sabiam o que seria melhor fazer. Não, talvez a melhor decisão fosse apagar os sentimentos e voltar para suas casas, no aconchego da solidão. Seria muito mais fácil. Muito mais simples esquecer do que permanecer impassível pela coragem.

E foi assim que eles decidiram quebrar as regras da facilidade.

Estavam próximos demais, de rostos quase colados, de olhos fixos...

Os lábios finos de Neji foram de encontro aos rosados de Tenten. Ela a viu fechar os olhos, entregando-se a sensação de alívio e prazer. Viu-se entregar-se a mesma sensação, buscando por um beijo desesperado no meio do turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos que borbulhavam em sua cabeça. Tenten era doce feito mel. Chegava a ser enjoativo, mas Neji era um homem de tradições das quais nunca se enjoava.

No transe do beijo, um abraço despercebido se formou entre eles, onde ela se pendurava em seus ombros e ele encurvava a coluna para alcançar mais seu corpo. Comprimiam os lábios com tanta suavidade, que seria impossível acreditar que havia tanta urgência por parte deles atrás de uma cena tão pacifica.

O sol estava se pondo, e o laranja rosado que pintava seus corpos era mais que ideal.

Neji e Tenten. Ideais um para o outro.

_._

_**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart** __(Eu não deixarei ninguém te machucar, não deixarei ninguém quebrar seu coração)_

_**And no one will desert you** __(E ninguém irá te abandonar)_

.

Depois de alguns segundos, eles desgrudaram os lábios. As testas coladas enquanto respiravam lentamente, tomando consciência do que haviam feito.

Neji sorriu tão disfarçadamente, que apenas Tenten seria capaz de entendê-lo. Ela soltou sua costumeira risada marota, e encaixou-se sobre as pernas de Neji, apoiando as costas em seu peito. Ele enrolou seus braços em sua cintura enquanto apoiava o queixo em sua cabeça.

Juntos, eles esperaram pela Lua e suas amigas estrelas, sem a pressa de conversar, de saber, de idealizar.

Sem a pressa de crescer.

.

**_Just try to never grow up, never grow up _**_(Só tente nunca crescer, nunca crescer)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Ohayo!_

Essa é uma ideia perdida de muito tempo atrás, e eu resolvi escrevê-la! Essa música se chama "Never Grow Up", da Taylor Swift, e eu sempre me emociono quando a ouço... Ai veio a ideia de fazer meus pombinhos se integraram nessa historinha!

Espero que gostem! Beijos! n.n

**_Reviews?_**(:


End file.
